<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#LetGlimmerSayFuck by lovelyendings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518464">#LetGlimmerSayFuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyendings/pseuds/lovelyendings'>lovelyendings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, Glimbow makes an appearance in the third chapter now, Let Catra (She-Ra) Say Fuck, Multi, This Is STUPID, and fun to write, let Glimmer say fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyendings/pseuds/lovelyendings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of short fics about Glimmer cussing. That's it. That's all</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Remember that time Glimmer came to a meeting, instead of staying in the medbay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I binged She-ra in a week, after attempting to start it 2 or 3 times in the past 2 years. This is entirely the fault of my beta Hannah and my friend Zack, who I have texted numerous times in the past week #letglimmersayfuck. So yeah. </p><p>This one is set some time after the finale, Glimmer gets injured for some reason. Glitradora with a side of Glimbow, kinda, if you squint</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora isn’t quite sure how Glimmer managed to get injured. Catra wasn’t giving her the full story, and by the time she made it to the medbay Glimmer was already on pain meds that made her loopy. The only thing Adora could get out of them that she understood was that there was a bet in place, and that despite being injured, Glimmer insisted she had won.</p><p>This of course happens immediately before an in person Princess Alliance meeting, that Glimmer was supposed to run. Glimmer had thankfully gone over the agenda with both Adora and Bow, so after making sure Glimmer is settled Adora drags Catra to the meeting, despite her protests. (“I don’t understand why I have to come to these.” “You’re dating both me and Glimmer so you have to put up with this too. Besides, you get to see our friends.” “Are they really my friends?” “You literally got drunk with Mermista last week.”)</p><p>But the meeting itself starts fine. They chit chat and catch up, and then after everyone is seated, Bow stands up to get the meeting started. Right then the doors burst open and Glimmer saunters in. Adora sighs, but before she can say anything, Glimmer opens her mouth.</p><p>“Listen up sluts!” Comes out of her mouth just slightly slurred, but mostly understandable.</p><p>Adora makes a cursory glance around the room to try to gauge everyone’s reactions. Perfuma looks disgusted with Glimmer’s language, while next to her Scorpia just looks confused. Spinnerella apparently dove to cover Frosta’s ears, despite Frosta’s complaints that ‘I’ve heard words like that before’. Spinnerella didn’t appear to be listening, instead focusing on glaring down her wife who is currently laughing along with Mermista and Catra. Bow facepalms, but when he looks up at Adora to give her a look that says, ‘Handle this’, she can tell he’s trying not to laugh.</p><p>“Glimmer you’re supposed to be in the med bay, resting.” Adora says pointedly while walking over to Glimmer.</p><p>“But I’m fine, and I need to lead the meeting.” Glimmer says as she attempts to head to her chair, but Adora manages to block her off. Glimmer looks up at Adora and pouts. “Let me through.”</p><p>“If you’re really ok, you’ll teleport over to your chair.” Catra calls from her seat. Adora turns around to glare at her girlfriend while keeping her hands on her other girlfriends shoulders to keep her in place.</p><p>“Oh yeah!” Glimmer says. She closes her eyes for a few seconds before reopening them. “Boom I moved, now let me through.”</p><p>“Glimmer you didn’t move.”</p><p>“Are you sure? It felt like I moved.” Adora sighs at that.</p><p>“That’s it, I’m carrying you back to the med bay.” Adora leans down and picks up her girlfriend, as Glimmer attempts to wiggle out of her arms before finally giving up.</p><p>“This isn’t fair, you’re being homophobic.” Glimmer says with a pout while attempting to glare at Adora. But she’s so adorable that instead she just looks like an angry puppy. </p><p>“How am I being homophobic?” Adora asks deadpan.</p><p>“I’m gay, and you’re being mean to me.” Glimmer whines.</p><p>“Glimmer, I’m gay too.” Adora says with a sigh as the room laughs around her. She turns to smile at them. “I’ll be back once I get her back to the med bay. Catra come help.” Catra raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t move. Adora sighs, sick of dealing with two girlfriends that won’t listen to her at once. “Now.” Catra sighs but gets up and heads for the door.</p><p>Adora turns to look at Bow. “Bow feel free to get started without us.”</p><p>Mermista, who’s leaned back in her chair with only the back legs on the floor and her feet propped on the table, calls out, “No, let her stay!” with a smirk. </p><p>Adora sighs and decides to just ignore her. She turns to see Catra holding the door for them. </p><p>Then Catra, who apparently just lives to make Adora’s life harder says, “Say goodbye Glimmer.”</p><p>To which Glimmer responds, “Later bitches.” Adora doesn’t understand how she somehow became the mom friend in this situation, but as she carries her girlfriend out of the meeting while her friends laugh, she regrets it.</p><p>Behind her she hears Spinnerella yell, “Netossa Noelle! Stop laughing, you’re just encouraging bad behaviour in front of impressionable ears!” To which Mermista immediately responds “Frosta has been saying fuck for three years now”, and Adora decides that if she has to mom Glimmer, then Bow can handle the rest of them.</p><p>They eventually make it to the med bay, after a copious amount of detours and stops, because Catra wouldn’t stop pointing out things that would distract Glimmer. But once they’re there, Adora notices Glimmer’s yawning. </p><p>“Why don’t we get you into bed so you can rest.” Adora says as she sets Glimmer down on the bed.</p><p>“Or, we could go back to the meeting.” Glimmer attempts to get up at that, so Adora immediately pushes her shoulders back onto the bed. She fights with Glimmer like this for a few seconds before turning to glare at Catra.</p><p>Catra eventually sighs and flops onto Glimmer’s lap, letting Adora let go. “It’s illegal to move when a cat’s laying on you.”</p><p>Glimmer looks affronted at that, “Fuck that, be gay, do crimes!” Adora watches Glimmer attempt to shove off Catra for half a second, before shrugging, laying back and immediately passing out.</p><p>Adora sighs and flops on the bed. “Do you think Bow will care if I skip the meeting and just stay here to sleep?”</p><p>Catra scoots over to curl half on Glimmer and half on Adora, then shakes her head. “Nah, besides someone has to make sure Sparkles doesn’t go off running again.” Adora nods her head and lets herself relax.</p><p>And if Bow comes to check on them after the meeting and ends up cooing over them, before curling up on Glimmer’s other side, well that’s nobody’s business.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Remember that time Glimmer accidentally told her mom she was fucking amazing?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Exhaustion is not Glimmer’s friend</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is based off a convo I had with my mom once. Anyway blame Hannah and the IT at my job for this one. This one is being posted on my phone, so sorry for any typos I missed.</p><p>Takes place somewhere around season 1 or 2ish.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bow is exhausted. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this tired. The best friend squad had gone to defend a village from the Horde, but Glimmer had used all her power attempting to distract Catra, while Catra attempted to distract Adora. Which meant they had to walk the entire way back. Now normally that wouldn’t have been so bad, but then they ran into more horde soldiers on the way back to the castle, which had delayed them further. And they could’ve just camped, but Glimmer insisted that the castle wasn't that far and they could handle it. So it was 2 in the morning and Bow was so tired he could barely stay standing, but they were at least finally back at the castle.</p><p>Considering all this Bow knows he really shouldn’t have been surprised by the fact that Glimmer slipped up. She was normally careful about not cursing in front of her mother, but obviously the lack of sleep had gotten to her. Because the proper response to ‘You are exempt from your duties tomorrow’ was most definitely not ‘Thanks mom, you’re fucking amazing’. So Bow tries his best not to groan, because he knows that now he’s going to be standing here for much longer than he wants to.</p><p>“GLIMMAH”</p><p>Adora leans over and whispers, “Why is it such a big deal?”</p><p>Bow purses his lips and whispers back, “Because Queen Angella hates cursing, and hasn’t heard Glimmer cuss before.”</p><p>“That is IMPROPER language for a princess! Do you use that kind of language often?!” Angella continues.</p><p>Adora gives a barely noticeable nod. “Ah, well Catra used to tell Shadow Weaver to fuck off all the time.”</p><p>Bow resists the urge to turn and stare at Adora at that. She generally doesn’t bring up Catra or Shadow Weaver unprompted, but he guesses all of them are so exhausted by this point that they’re filters are gone.</p><p>“No mom” Glimmer attempts to placate, but Queen Angella has started and doesn’t seem like she’s planning on stopping anytime soon. </p><p>“It’s not ladylike, and I know that sort of language isn’t used here in the castle,” Queen Angella continues. </p><p>Bow and Adora make eye contact and attempt not to crack up laughing. They’ve both been subjected to a few too many of Glimmer’s rants about her mother to know that that isn’t true.</p><p>“Did you pick it up from the Horde?” Bow suddenly pictures Catra leaning against the wall saying ‘Fuck yeah she did’ and pretends to cough to cover the laugh he finally can’t contain anymore.</p><p>Queen Angella of course decides to pick that moment to turn and stare at Bow. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Bow manages to nod and finally gets his laugh under control. “Yes your majesty”</p><p>Queen Angella pauses and just stares at him for a moment.  “Does she use this language often?</p><p>Bow smiles and is thankful that Queen Angella asked him and not Adora who is the worst liar he knows, even when she’s not sleep deprived. “Of course not your majesty”</p><p>Queen Angella continues to stare at him before nodding. “Alright.” She opens her mouth to start again when Adora let’s out an incredibly loud yawn. </p><p>Everyone in the throne room turns to stare at Adora who smiles sheepishly, “Sorry”. </p><p>Queen Angella pauses and seems to consider something before she continues. “You three are obviously tired and I don’t want to keep you up any longer.” She turns to look at Glimmer again. “Glimmer and I can continue this conversation in the morning, but please go get some rest.”</p><p>Adora and Bow both nod and say ‘thank you your majesty’ while Glimmer says ‘goodnight mom’ before Glimmer grabs both of them and teleports them to her bed.</p><p>Bow immediately turns to Glimmer, “you’re fucking amazing?”</p><p>Glimmer groans, then proceeds to flop down. “I am so dead.”</p><p>“Fucking Amazing?” Bow repeats with an eyebrow raised. </p><p>“It wasn’t my finest moment, ok?” Glimmer says half muttered from the fact that her face is shoved in her pillow. </p><p>“You’re just lucky that the Princess of Exhaustion over here reminded your mom how late it is.” Bow says and points to Adora who seems to have already half fallen asleep and is drooling on the pillow already. </p><p>“Huh?” Adora says, which makes Bow laugh. </p><p>“Nothing Adora.” Glimmer yawns out as she wraps an arm around Adora’s waist. “I’m passing out now though.”</p><p>Bow barely suppresses his own yawn, before he nods. “Yeah me too.” </p><p>Glimmer lets go of Adora long enough to grab Bow and pull him close, then cuddles into his chest. “Night. I fucking love y’all, even when y’all laugh at me getting yelled at.”</p><p>“Night Glim.” Bow pauses then smirks. “You’re fucking amazing.”</p><p>Glimmer sighs, then mutters, “And you’re a fucking whore”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Remember that time Glimmer taught Finn their favorite word?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kids say the darndest things</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should I be doing homework? Most definitely. Anyway this chapter is based off a conversation I had with someone about how her younger sister wouldn't stop saying cuss words at her two year old check up. </p><p>I also feel like it's important to know that the unfinished chapters for this fic are kept in a folder titled ' **FUCK** '. The stars are there because my friend insisted it needed sparkles.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra and Adora’s date nights have definitely fallen to the wayside since Finn was born. And even though it’s been over a year and a half, it’s still a struggle to get them out the door. </p><p>“We’ll be fine, won’t we?” Glimmer tells Adora bouncing Finn slightly on her hip. Finn babbles what Glimmer is going to take as an agreement.</p><p>Adora still looks anxious, but it’s not like this is the first time Glimmer has taken care of Finn alone. And Bow is in his workshop if she needs help, which Glimmer knows Adora knows. “Alright. Well mommy loves you Finn, and we’ll be back soon.” Adora says placing a kiss on Finn’s head. Finn just baps Adora’s cheek lovingly. Adora then turns her attention to Glimmer. “Let us know if anything happens, or call us if you need anything.”</p><p>Catra rolls her eyes and grabs Adora’s arm to tug on it. “Glimmer has taken care of Finn almost as much as you have. She’s got this. Now come on.”</p><p>Adora sighs fondly before leaning in to give Glimmer a kiss. “We’ll see you later.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra immediately leans in to kiss Glimmer as soon as Adora has vacated her immediate vicinity. “Bye babe, have fun.” She says, before tugging on Adora’s arm to lead her down the hall. </p><p>Glimmer looks down at Finn. “We’re gonna have fun, right?” Finn just babbles in response and starts squirming to be let down.</p><p>---</p><p>Watching Finn goes about how it normally does, pretty well until after dinner. Then Melog finds their way into the room, which leads to Finn chasing them around the room until Melog gets tired of the game and turns invisible to hide. </p><p>Finn attempts to look for them until they get bored of looking, and then goes toddling off across the nursery, while Glimmer takes a minute to clean up a little of the mess that their game left in its wake. She turns to check on Finn and sees them already over in the other corner of the room. She sighs and teleports over there, failing to notice the toy car until she’s already appearing.</p><p>The combination of how recently she teleported and how close she is to the ground means that Glimmer can’t catch herself before her feet go out from under and she’s hitting the ground ass first.</p><p>“FUCK!” Glimmer yells before pausing wide eyed and turning to look where Finn is still playing, not looking at her. Finn only has a few words so far, momma (and all the variations), Bow (which sounds more like woah) and crown (because Finn loves going after their mom’s shiny things and has of course learned the name for their favorite thing to go after). </p><p>If she’s lucky, Finn won’t pick this one up. Her and Catra have been trying their best to not cuss around Finn, and so far they’re been mostly successful. Then she hears it.</p><p>“Fuck!” Finn exclaims cheerfully. </p><p>“What was that Finny-pie?”</p><p>“Fuck!” Finn repeats. </p><p>“Shit.” Glimmer mutters before catching herself. She glances wide eyed back at Finn, who this time doesn’t repeat it. She lets out a sigh before grabbing Finn and teleporting to Bow’s workshop.</p><p>“BOOOOOOOWWWWW.” She calls as she appears in the middle of the room.</p><p>Bow instantly stops what he’s working on to look at her. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I uhhh, I messed up.”</p><p>“How did you mess up?” Bow asks, quirking an eyebrow.</p><p>“I might’ve accidentally taught Finn a new word.”</p><p>Finn of course takes that moment to proudly share their new vocabulary. “Fuck!” Immediately followed by, “Shit!”</p><p>Glimmer clinches her eyes shut and lets out a sigh. “Or apparently two.”</p><p>“Glimmer.” Bow groans out.</p><p>“It was an accident, and now I’m freaking out. Because Catra and Adora have already been weird about the fact that Finn calls me mom sometimes, and after this they won’t want me alone with Finn or even around Finn anymore, which will put a damper on our relationship, and then they’ll break up with me and-”</p><p>“Glimmer.” Bow says forcefully with his hands on her shoulders. Apparently he stood up while she was freaking out, probably because he could tell she wasn’t gonna stop anytime soon. “Breathe.”</p><p>Glimmer sucks in a few breaths, while Bow carefully takes Finn out of her arms. Finn just immediately tries to tug on Bow’s earring until Bow grabs one of the toys he keeps in this workshop for the sole purpose of distracting Finn when they end up down there.</p><p>“Now Adora and Catra aren’t going to break up with you over you accidentally teaching Finn some words they shouldn’t know.”</p><p>“But-” Glimmer starts before Bow shakes his head.</p><p>“Would you divorce me over me accidentally teaching Finn a curse word?”</p><p>“Bow you barely cuss.” Glimmer tells him exasperatedly.</p><p>Bow ignores her. “Would you?”</p><p>Glimmer sighs before answering him with an eye roll. “No.”</p><p>“Then why would they?” </p><p>Glimmer pouts. “They technically can’t divorce me.” Bow shakes his head as he pulls her in for a hug.</p><p>“They’re officially your consorts. It’s pretty much the same thing as them breaking up with you.”</p><p>Glimmer sighs into Bow’s chest before pulling back. “Thank you.”</p><p>Bow smiles, then leans down and gives her a kiss. “Of course. When do they get back from their date?”</p><p>“Pretty soon.” Glimmer says, taking Finn back from Bow where they’ve started to get squirmy on his hip. She conjures up some sparkles right above Finn’s head which thoroughly distracts them as they try to grab at them.</p><p>“Are you staying with them tonight?”</p><p>“If they offer, yeah. So if I don’t come to bed-” Glimmer trails off knowing Bow will understand what she’s saying. They’ve had this routine down for a while.</p><p>Bow nods. “I don’t know when I’m heading to bed anyways. Entrapta sent over some data for our project and I’ve almost cracked the issue we’ve been having.” Bow glances back at his project and Glimmer can tell that he’s already thinking through what he wants to try next.</p><p>Glimmer just shakes her head fondly and leans up to kiss her husband. “Don’t stay up all night.”</p><p>Bow nods and turns back to his workbench. Glimmer looks back down at Finn who has gotten bored of her sparkles. “Let’s go back to your room until your moms are back.”  </p><p>“Momma!” Finn cries before tugging at Glimmer’s cape. She just chuckles and teleports them back to the nursery.</p><p>--</p><p>By the time Catra and Adora make it back, Finn has decided to be a cuddle bug, and is curled in Glimmer’s lap as she tells them stories, using magic to illustrate.</p><p>“How’d it go?” Catra asks as her and Adora make their way into the nursery.</p><p>Glimmer turns her head to look at where they’re standing in the doorway. “It-, I’m-,” Glimmer sucks in a breath, “I’m so sorry. I messed up.”</p><p>“What’s the matter?” Adora asks, rushing over to where she’s sitting. Finn starts making grabby hands at Adora, so Glimmer passes Finn over to her.</p><p>“I accidentally said some things around Finn I shouldn’t have, and they picked them up.”</p><p>“What did you say Sparkles?” Catra asks, before leaning down to get to Finn’s level. “Did Glim teach you some new words? Huh?” She asks, before moving to tickle Finn’s belly.</p><p>“Fuck!” Finn exclaims happily, proud to show off their new favorite word. Catra bursts out laughing instantly, while Adora tries to look disappointed as she tries and fails to hide her amusement.</p><p>“Of course that’d be what they pick up from you Sparkles.” Catra says in between laughter.</p><p>“There might also be another word.”</p><p>“Shit!” Finn adds helpfully. Catra just keeps laughing causing Finn to keep babbling out ‘Shit’ and ‘Fuck’ to keep their momma laughing, before they add something else to their repertoire. </p><p>“Dammit!” Glimmer looks over at Finn quizzically.</p><p>“What was that sweetie?” Adora asks.</p><p>“Dammit!” Finn exclaims again proudly.</p><p>“Ok, I definitely didn’t teach them that one.” Glimmer says before looking over at Catra, who is avoiding eye contact.</p><p>“They might’ve picked that one up from me.” Catra says guiltily, before adding, “And they might’ve already known Shit. But they definitely picked up Fuck from Sparkles.”</p><p>Adora let out a sigh. “Can we please stop saying all these words around Finn. The more we say them, the more they’ll repeat them.”</p><p>“I don’t think Catra’s laughter is doing much to discourage that either.” Glimmer says, which causes Catra to stick her tongue out at her.</p><p>Adora opens her mouth to say something, but Finn lets out a big yawn right then. “I’m gonna put them down for the night. Are you staying in our room tonight or with Bow?”</p><p>Glimmer glances at Catra to gauge how she feels about the sleeping arrangement for the night, but when she makes eye contact Catra shrugs like it doesn’t matter to her either way. “With you.”</p><p>Adora smiles and nods before turning back towards the nursery while Catra slips her arm around Glimmer’s waist. Glimmer leans into Catra as they turn toward the door.</p><p>Glimmer waits until they’re in the hall before telling Catra what she’s been thinking. “I blame your genetics for why they’re so amused by cuss words.”</p><p>Catra just laughs and shakes her head. “Yeah well with how much they seem to enjoy specifically saying fuck, they definitely take after you too.”</p><p>And if Glimmer doesn’t say anything the rest of the way to Adora’s room, well it’s definitely not because she’s on the verge of tears from Catra implying she considers Glimmer to be one of Finn’s moms too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case it wasn't clear, Finn is biologically Catra and Adora's. They're married to each other, but they're still with Glimmer and are officially considered her consorts. Glimmer and Bow are married. Also Catra and Adora totally consider Glimmer to be Finn's mom, but can tell that she feels weird about it, and don't want her to feel uncomfy so that's why they get uncomfy when Finn calls Glimmer mom. Off screen they totally have an adult convo about it. But this fic is just for pure stupidity.</p><p>I'm rinasong on tumblr. I procrastinate just as much there as I do here, probably more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>